


Merry Shitmas

by reallygrossstuff



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Crack, Scat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-08
Updated: 2019-01-08
Packaged: 2019-10-06 16:42:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17348816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reallygrossstuff/pseuds/reallygrossstuff
Summary: Vriska's had a long line of shitty Christmases, and now it's time to start giving back.(Absolute crack. Not even that fetishistic, just dumb.)





	Merry Shitmas

**Author's Note:**

> This was a request over on my [Tumblr](https://reallygrossstuff.tumblr.com/). If you want to see something else, done a bit more seriously than this, send me a request!

Nobody had ever accused Vriska of having too much holiday cheer. The troll was something of a grinch, mostly because she’d never been given a reason to engage with the festive season. Her lusus hadn’t given her much beyond childhood trauma, and she’d never received a gift from anyone else.

All of that combined to give Vriska a very cynical view of Christmas, and it was safe to say she didn’t respect the season much. Neither did she respect people that _did_ like the holiday – clearly they were just immature, not understanding how the real world worked! Sooner or later they’d have their dreams crushed, and then they’d give it up.

Maybe that belief was why Vriska was currently climbing across rooftops, wrapped in sun-protective layers, her stomach grumbling with a whole day’s worth of meals that she hadn’t let herself expel.

It might not have made sense to anyone else, but it was clear to Vriska – she had to give people a Christmas they wouldn’t forget, and help them realise there was no cheer to be found in the season.

To that end, when she reached the first hive with a chimney, she sat atop it, dropped trou, and squeezed with all she had, letting just some of her stomach’s contents drop into the fireplace with a satisfying _splat_.

She sighed happily as she let go, piling shit into the living room of this stranger. She could have easily spent all her load on that one house, but she had to make herself hold back, stopping after about ten seconds of uninterrupted dumping.

Taking a moment to ensure she’d really got a hold of herself, she moved on from that roof to another, finding their chimney and repeating the process. At every hive, she dumped a fair amount of shit inside, the sheer gleeful satisfaction of it never fading even as her stomach emptied more and more.

She only had enough in her to dole out ‘gifts’ to her neighbourhood, unfortunately, but she wouldn’t have had time for much more than that anyway. By the time she was pushing out nothing but hot air, the sky was just beginning to darken, the sun beginning to sink below the horizon.

As she pulled her pants up for the last time, rubbing her now-empty stomach, Vriska felt satisfied. If her Christmas was destined to be shitty sweep after sweep, it was only fair that other people’s nights were just as shitty. All the way home she congratulated herself on a job well done, a pleased smile plastered to her face.

But even as she was filled with pride, Vriska was already planning on the even better Shitmas she’d pull off next sweep.


End file.
